Twins?
by HummusIsYummus
Summary: What happens eleven years after Draco and Hermione get a divorce?
1. Chapter 1

Ophelia Granger had never been so excited in all her eleven years of life. She was finally going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the school she had been dreaming of all her life. Her mother had taken her just last week to buy her new books and robes as well as the one thing every witch or wizard needs, a wand. Ophelia's was good seven inches, made of birch and contained unicorn hair. All week, Ophelia had poured over her books, not wanting to be left behind on any of the important facts before classes began. But the best thing of finally going to Hogwarts had to be the owl Uncle Harry had given her. It was white with amber eyes and she knew why Uncle Harry had chosen that owl, it reminded him of his own when he was a boy. Uncle Ron had put together a whole box of things, including products from Weasley Wizard Wheezes and candy such as Chocolate Frogs, her favourite, and Bertie Botts Beans. Yes, Ophelia was truly ready to conquer Hogwarts as the brightest witch of her year, just like her mother had been. She just wished her bushy blonde hair would behave itself as it seemed to take on a life of its own when she studied.

Olivia Malfoy had never imagined her father would send her half way across the world to Scotland to attend school. She had always believed he would opt for the school much closer to home, the one right there in America, but when she got her letter from Hogwarts, she was amazed to find her father had pulled some strings to actually get her that letter. They had arrived in Britain two weeks before the term, just so Olivia could start getting used to life where you drove on the left side of the road and a medium size was actually the large. She had never been to a place like Diagon Alley, where there was Quidditch paraphernalia everywhere, unlike the underground magical Canal street in her beloved New York. However, she had gotten all her books, and her robes, and her wand. Although she had grown up in America, her father still had his rich English accent, which only had seemed have gotten thicker in those two weeks they spent together before the term. He told her all about Hogwarts, the four houses, the huge castle, the grounds, the Quidditch pitch, everything. Olivia aspired to be in the same house as him, Slytherin, where she knew she could succumb to greatness, just like him.

"Are you sure you have everything?" Hermione fretted as Ophelia and her pulled her trunk onto the train.

"Yes." Ophelia nodded.  
"Your dental brace?" Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Yes." Ophelia hissed, embarrassed that just because her grandparents were dentists, she wasn't allowed to shrink her teeth like her mother had.

"What about . . . "  
"Mother! I have it!" Ophelia looked at her and commanded. Hermione took a deep breath.

"Alright." They stepped off the train, starring at each other. "I'm going to miss you." Hermione began to shed tears. Ophelia couldn't help but roll her brown eyes. Her mother always got emotional at times like this, but Ophelia was all she had.  
"Mother." Ophelia smiled, slipping her arms around her. "I'll be home at Christmas!"  
"I know! But you're going to Hogwarts! You're all grown up now!" She patted her daughters long, blonde bushy hair, not wanting to believe her daughter was off to school, growing into a little lady. "Well, I suppose you should get on the train now." They let go of each other, Ophelia hopping onto the train.

On the other end of the platform, Olivia looked sheepishly at her dad. Draco sneered, looking around him.

"I can't believe Pansy got married to bloody Longbottom!" He said under his breath.

"Dad!" Olivia tugged on his sleeve. "What do they call trains in England?" She seemed serious.

"Trains. Not everything has a different name here!" Draco smiled, ruffling the short bushy blond hair on his daughters head. Her brown eyes gleamed.

"I know, but I don't want the kids to laugh at me." She admitted. Draco knelt down next to her, starring straight at her eyes.  
"They won't laugh at you. You have the Malfoy confidence. They'll all hail you."  
"Yeah right."  
"That's exactly the kind of attitude they won't tolerate though." He pointed a finger at her, a slight smile on his face.

"Are you sure they don't let first years play on the house teams?" Olivia pouted, changing the subject.

"Fairly sure, unless you're Harry bloody Potter." Draco rolled his eyes, sneering at just the name.  
"So I'll see you at Christmas?" Olivia asked, wrapping her arms around her fathers neck. Draco stood up, Olivia rising with him, her face level with his handsome features.

"Of course! We'll go to the house in California and just spend the holidays there! I'm going to miss you kiddo."  
"I'm going to miss you too, Daddy." Olivia sighed. They let go of each other and Olivia boarded the train, waving at her father from the window.

Draco and Hermione had gotten married right after graduating from Hogwarts. No one had thought they would last as a couple, considering they were both only eighteen. But they had gotten married anyway, a small ceremony consisting of Harry, Ron and Ginny in attendance. Of course, the three of them weren't all friendly with Draco but they had come because they believed in Hermione when everyone else had given up. The three of them were also there when she gave birth to twin girls a year later. The girls had the palest of skin, the brownest of eyes and the blondest of hair. There was no doubt that these twins would rise to greatness, coming from who their parents were. But, life wasn't as good as it seemed to be. Hermione and Draco struggled through their differences. Draco had been brought up one way and Hermione another. They argued over the twins, just like they argued over everything else, from the chores to the bills to the bedroom. Nothing seemed right and when they announced their separation when the twins were three months old. No body was too surprised. They hadn't ever mentioned each other since.

Ophelia sat quietly in the compartment, looking out the window. She had a surge of excitement go through her as she wasn't sure what to expect. Her mother had already told her about the boat ride to the castle and about Hagrid, but what about after that? A feast, a sorting ceremony, classes, friends? Friends, something she craved. It wasn't that she was antisocial, it was just she liked to keep to herself. And if she did have nagging feelings, she would discuss them with Hermione, who always had the answers to everything, because she was the mum.

Ophelia was shaken out of her thoughts when the compartment door opened and a group of girls, about her age, stepped in. They stopped giggling and turned to look at Ophelia, smiling friendly faces they were. Ophelia smiled back, glad to see if she could befriend any of them. One girl stuck out in particular. Her short blonde hair was in sharp contrast to the brunettes and ginger heads around her. They locked eyes and Ophelia had a feeling as if she was looking into a mirror.  
"Hullo." She smiled sweetly, breaking contact with the girl.  
"Hey, can we sit with you? Everywhere else is full." One of the brunettes asked, smiling brightly. Ophelia nodded. The three girls sat down, the blonde one was still staring at Ophelia.

"Olivia! Sit down!" One of the two redheads pulled her down. Ophelia couldn't help but steal a glance at her. She had the same shape nose as she did and if she wasn't mistaken, the same eyes too. Her lips were slightly more pouty than Ophelia's but the colour of her hair looked identical. Ophelia once again looked away.  
"I'm Ginger." The second red-haired girl smiled at Ophelia. "This is my cousin Bonnie and this is our friend Clairese." She pointed the first red-haired girl as Bonnie and the brunette as Clairese.

"Olivia, is that your sister?" Bonnie pointed to Ophelia and asked, also noticing the resemblance.  
"No!" They both shouted at the same time, ones American accent obvious through the others British. They stared at each other, panic in both their eyes.

"Are you sure? You look like twins." Clairese giggled. Ophelia had only begun to chew on her lip when she noticed Olivia biting her nails.

"Twins?" Olivia spat. "Whatever! Her hair is more goldy blonde. My eyes aren't as dark as hers, which look like coal by the way. And my nose isn't so pointy. And I don't _ever_ wear pink." Olivia raised an eyebrow, as if challenging Ophelia. _Typical American arrogance._ Ophelia thought, trying to comfort herself. She didn't say anything out loud. "Pink is such a baby colour. Besides, I've never seen her in my life. What's your name, anyway?"  
"O...Ophelia." She answered, her voice shaking. She felt like crying. She had never felt so insulted in her life. She spoke about her as if she was something dirty at the bottom of her cauldron. "Excuse me. I'm just going to go change into my robes." Ophelia stood up and exited the compartment, sliding the door closed behind her as she bit her lip, trying to restrain the tears forming in her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

The night Draco left, he had taken Olivia with him. Although it tore Hermione's heart in two, watching Draco take away one of her daughter's, she knew she had no choice. They were half his too and if he was taking one half of the twins, then it was probably only fair. Not a day went by Hermione didn't think about the daughter she hadn't seen in eleven years. She often wondered what had become of her. Where she was or what kind of person she was. She wondered if her twins could have been like the Weasley twins, always together, finishing each others sentences, the best of friends. She had never told Ophelia about Olivia, fearing she would want to meet either one of them. She wasn't sure if it was more for her not coming in contact with Draco or having to answer a lot of questions from Ophelia, but Hermione knew she wasn't ready. Draco on the other hand, tried not to think about his brief marriage to Hermione. Although he did think about his other daughter at times, he tried not to as it brought a dull pain to his heart and he wasn't good with dealing with emotions in the first place. That had been established when he and Hermione couldn't work it out. He wondered if she had grown up to be just as much of a tom boy as her sister was. But that was the extent of his thoughts. As he hardly spoke about Hermione, Olivia was also oblivious to the fact she had a sister out there, somewhere in the world.

Olivia furrowed her eyebrows together, obviously trying to let on that she felt bad for what she had said to that girl. She had been told before she looked a lot like her mother, who she had never met but had heard a lot about from Uncle Greg, but she had never met anyone else who looked almost exactly like her. She had noticed the girl as soon as they had walked into the compartment but her worst fears came true when her new friends had suggested she was her twin. As far as she knew, her mother and father had gotten a divorce and her dad had taken her because he was the one who was more financially stable. He had moved them to America because that was where he wanted to set up his new business. She tried to participate in the conversation with Clairese, Bonnie and Ginger but found her mind wondering back to Ophelia.

The first years were ushered into the Great Hall, Ophelia and Olivia standing far apart from each other as possible. Ophelia had decided she didn't want to come in contact with that girl anymore. Olivia was trying to hold her head up high and if she kept looking at Ophelia, she felt an unexplainable feeling of guilt in the pit of her stomach. Finally, 'Granger, Ophelia' was called to put the tattered old sorting hat on her head. Ophelia meekly walked forward, sitting down on the edge of the stool as Professor McGonagal placed the hat on her head, her eyes shut tightly.

"Gryfindor." The hat shouted after a moment. Ophelia smiled. Excellent. Her mother would be pleased. It had been the house they had both discussed would be best for her. The Gryfindor table erupted with cheers as their newest house mate walked over, shyly.

More names were called before 'Malfoy, Olivia' was called up. Olivia rushed to the front, a great grin on her face as she plopped down on the stool and had the hat hover over her head. Before Professor McGonagal could even place it on her head, the hat shouted out, "Slytherin." Olivia stood up, hopping over to the Slytherin table as they clapped and hooted for her, just like they did for all the other students.

"Hey Dad! What's up? The hat put me in Slytherin, even before it was on my head! Just like you! I couldn't believe it! I was a bit homesick before but as soon as I got into Slytherin, it was like everything was perfect. Anyway, the dungeons are cold so thanks for teaching me that heating charm before I even got here, and Flitwick said it's not something that they usually teach first years when I asked him to help me perfect it, so he was pretty impressed. I hope Noodle the Poodle's doing good. Don't forget to rub behind her ears. It's her favourite spot. Flying lessons don't start until Quidditch season. I can't wait that long, that's like a month! So I can't even just fly for fun until October! Anyway, tell Uncle Greg I say hi. Have a safe portkey home. -Olive."

"Dear Mother, How are you? I'm in Gryfindor! I'm so happy. There are four other girls in my dorm. They're really nice. I hope we get along. The castle is everything you said it would be and more. Hagrid said I should come over for tea sometime so I might go on the weekend, seeing how much homework I have and what not. I'm pretty surprised no one here knows how to transfigure a needle into a beetle yet! I thought they were going to test us on it on the first day, but Vicky, a second year, told me that they don't even teach you how to transfigure needles until the third or fourth week! I just hope I did all the reading then, if classes are going to be all theory for a while. Give Uncle Ron, Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry my love. Yours truly. -Ophelia."

Hermione put the letter down and smiled. Olivia would have been starting Hogwarts now too. She wondered if she would also have been put into Gryfindor if she was going to Hogwarts. The thought didn't linger long as Ophelia's words came to her. Not even one night in the castle and already she was anxious to get to lessons. It reminded her strongly of herself and she felt a sort of warmth spread over her at the thought of her daughter. She was proud of Ophelia.

Draco smirked, putting down Olivia's letter. Of course she was upset about not being able to fly. It was her passion after all. Her room was littered with posters of Quidditch, her bed sheets the same colour as the robes of her favourite team, mostly English teams as she didn't enjoy American Quidditch. He believed that was his influence. Either way, he was glad she was enjoying herself, even if he missed her already.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! I honestly wasn't expecting people to like this story but put it up anyways. Thanks for the reponses. I got the idea from the Parent Trap but it's got it's twists in it a bit...Sort of. I'm not to keen on this chapter but meh. ) I hope you like it. It'll get better, I promise.

* * *

It wasn't too hard to ignore Ophelia during classes. The Slytherins and Gryfindors only had Potions together on Thursdays and Astronomy together on Friday nights. During Potions, Ophelia sat at the front of the class, usually with one or two girls from her house. Olivia had opted to sit in the back with Clairese, the only one of her train friends to be put in Slytherin. Bonnie and Ginger were in Ravenclaw. In Astronomy, everyone was already too tired to talk so the class was spent star gazing silently. However, it didn't slip Olivia's mind that Ophelia was in both classes.

She often watched her, just to see how she did things. She noticed that they both always cut their ingredients before brewing their potion, rather than cutting while brewing their potion. They also always crinkled their face the exact same way when they were frustrated. Olivia had decided she hated her.

She hated Ophelia for making her feel guilty for no reason, as well as for people spreading rumours that they were twins, just trying to hide it because they hated each other. What she figured she hated most was probably the resemblance between the two of them. Her father had always told her she was one of a kind and here was another girl with pretty much the same face. Though she had tried to deny all similarities, it was obvious even to Olivia how much Ophelia looked like her.

One day, during Potions, Professor Baines announced everyone would now be assigned partners. The class groaned but kept listening.

"You will be brewing a simple antidote to a simple hair colour potion. The colour of your hair will change depending on the amount of the main ingredient found in the potion. All of you will be testing the potions at the end of class to receive the final grade."

Ophelia nervously touched her hair. It was already an embarrasment enough, now she'd have to change the colour with the stupid potion and rely on her partner to help her change it back. She just hoped it didn't change to some horrid colour, such as green or pink or blue. She really liked her blond hair and wished they were drinking a potion to make their hair all sleek and shiny instead.

Olivia smiled. She had always tried to convince her father to let her dye her hair but he wouldn't hear of it. She wanted it to be purple, like the popular wizard band FrogSpawn's lead singer, Nori. Now would be her chance.

"Miss Malfoy. You are paired with Miss Granger."  
"What?" Olivia protested, her face scrunching up to a frown as her eyes went straight to Ophelia.

"Is there a problem, Miss Malfoy?" Baines raised an eyebrow.  
"Not at all, sir." Olivia put on a fake smile, flashing her beautiful pearly whites before frowning as the teacher turned his back to tell the other students their partners. She looked over to see Ophelia looking at her nervously, once again biting her lip. The young Gryfindor knew she wasn't well liked by the Slytherin, and avoided her at all costs. She didn't want to feel that same hurt again.

Everyone stood up, finding their partners in the class. It seemed that Baines had assigned partners to everyone of the opposite house, except the two more Gryfindors, who were partnered together. Ophelia set to work, reading the notice on the board. She was to drink the tiny amount of potion in front of her and make the antidote according to her own colour. So, in theory, they really didn't need to work in partners, though the partner was there for help and support.

Ophelia took a deep breath and took a swig of the potion, finding that it tasted a lot like blueberries. A few seconds later, she realized it had also made her look like a blueberry. Ophelia's long bushy blonde hair had turned into long bushy blue hair. The colour was of ink, catching in the light and making it look indigo. Ophelia bit her lip. She had never seen her hair this dark before as she stood in front of the mirror, examining and thinking about the exact ingredients needed for her potion. The blue offset her pale skin, making her face stick out in contrast to her dark blue hair. She sighed, heading back to her station to get to work.

Olivia watched as Ophelia returned from the mirror, a look of horror on her face.

"Granger, you have some ink in your hair..." She teased, not having taken the potion herself just yet.  
"Shut up. At least I have hair." Ophelia said it so quietly, Olivia didn't hear. Ophelia's eyes were lowered to the floor, her voice meek and shy.

"What did you say?" Olivia stood up, staring at her intently, her voice cold and foreign to Ophelia.

"I said, 'At least I have hair'." Ophelia said a bit more loudly than before though her voice shook with each word she said. Olivia's jaw dropped and her hands went straight to touching her chin length mane. "You don't have to be so mean to me!" She added, going back to work. "I never did anything to you."  
"It's more of a fact of your simple existence..." Olivia muttered, giving her a smug little smile.

Ophelia bit her lip, trying to hold back the tears.  
"What, don't have anything to say now? Not as confident as we thought we were, are we now?" Olivia taunted, as Ophelia slowly and steadily tried to chop her ingredients on her cutting board, her hand shaking. "I thought so. Know your place, Granger. I'm a Malfoy and as my dad says, we're simply the best!"  
That did it for Ophelia. She turned to Olivia, her eyes and face red from holding in her anger.  
"Hah! Could have fooled me! I'm Olivia Malfoy! I go around hating people before getting to know them! My daddy's so rich he bought me a big old ego for my birthday! And after that, we went and ate American muffins, because we're just that rich that we live in America!" Ophelia mocked, her voice changing to mock Olivia's American accent perfectly. Her face went stern and she locked eyes with Olivia. "You're at Hogwarts now. No daddy here to protect you." She took a deep breath and turned around, back to her cutting. Olivia seethed with anger. She tapped Ophelia on the shoulder and turned her around. But before Ophelia could realize what was happening, Olivia had her in a headlock, giving her the nuggie of a lifetime.

"Don't you ever talk about my dad like that again! I might just take a stab at your Muggle born mother! Being one third of the golden trio. Get your head out of the clouds, _you're_ not! You're just pathetic, thinking you're so smart and being all 'Oh Professor! I don't think I was thorough enough in that Charms essay on levitation charms!'" Olivia mocked her, yelling over Ophelia's cries to let her go.  
"Girls!" Professor Baines appeared, separating the two of them. The class looked at the three of them, surprised to see such an outburst. "Ten points from Slytherin and Gryfindor each!"  
"But Professor..." Olivia began to argue.

"Enough Miss Malfoy!" He cut her off. "You two are to serve detention Thursday after dinner. We'll be cleaning the trophies in the trophy room. The Muggle way." He looked at them sternly, turning back to the rest of the class. "I suggest you all start paying attention to your cauldron's before I give you all zero's for the day."

"Dear Mother, My life is over. I'll never get the Healers job I want at St Mungos as I receive detention today. This could alter my career path so much! I won't be able to meet famous wizards or witches after I make fantastic medical discoveries in Muggle and wizard medicine. I'll end up as Hagrid's apprentice or selling seedy items out of a back of a Muggle van in Diagon Alley or Hogshead or something! I'll bring you disgrace and you'll start telling people that I'm not really your daughter. Aug! -Ophelia"

"Draco Xavier Malfoy, Hogwarts sucks. I want to come home.-Olivia Jane Malfoy."


	4. Chapter 4

Thursday night after dinner approached quite suddenly and the two first year students found themselves in the trophy room, Professor Baines showing them the sponges and bucket of soapy water.

"I'll check on you in a little while. You may leave once you are done all the trophies in these two display cases." He turned to leave, closing the door behind him. Ophelia sighed, sitting down with three trophies and a sponge, depressed as she began to scrub. Olivia watched her with her arms folded across her chest, a single blonde eyebrow raised.

"Merlin, this is so tedious." She groaned, sitting down across from Ophelia. "Look what you got us into." 

"Me?" Ophelia looked at her defensively. "It was you and your big fat American egotistical way of thinking you are greater than everyone else. Didn't your mother teach you any manners?" Ophelia bit her lip, knowing she shouldn't have said that as she began to scrub harder. Olivia looked at her with disbelief, her eyebrows furrowed, her face softened. She took a deep breath. 

"I've never met my mother." She said honestly. "She and my dad got a divorce when I was a baby." 

"Oh." Ophelia squeezed her eyes shut and mentally kicked herself. _Why did I have to say that?_

"Looks like I'm not the one who thinks so highly of themselves." Olivia said under her breath.

"What do you mean?" 

"Well you just think you know everything about everyone but you obviously don't. My dad says that's a weakness in people, people who are too smart for their own good. That's why I don't go sticking my nose in places it doesn't belong."

They stayed silent for a while as Ophelia scrubbed the trophy, the bronze metal underneath the dirt and grime finally beginning to shine through.

"I never met my dad either." Ophelia finally spoke up, her eyes gazing over to Olivia. "He and Mother got a divorce when I was a baby too." She swallowed. Olivia picked up a sponge and soaked it in the soapy water before grabbing a trophy and beginning to scrub as well.

"Really? What happened?" 

"I don't know. Mother's never told me about it but Aunt Ginny told me they were only married for a year before he left. Wouldn't tell me where though." Olivia could see that Ophelia was trying really hard not to cry. 

"My dad left my mom too. They used to live here but after the divorce, Dad couldn't stand being in Britain so he took me to the States. I guess Mom didn't care enough about me to look for me." Olivia shrugged. "My uncle says I look like her, because she used to have bushy hair and brown eyes but I totally have my Dad's Malfoy nose. Grandpa has it too." Olivia explained.

They sat in silence, each other's words just sinking in. 

"Do you...do you ever wonder, about your mum?" Ophelia asked. "I mean, do you ever think about where she is, or who she might be or what she looks like? Do you think she thinks about you?" 

Olivia wasn't sure what to say. Those were concerns that crossed her mind often and she hated the feeling of tensity she got when she thought about those things.

"Do you?" Olivia asked, making eye contact with Ophelia. Ophelia's face was tear streaked and puffy. She nodded hastily. 

"Why doesn't he just call? Or send a birthday card? Don't I mean anything to him? Doesn't he want to know me? Doesn't he want to know who his daughter is? Is he ashamed of me and Mum? What did I do?" Ophelia was shaking, her voice coming out unevenly. She rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand. "I'm so silly." She smiled, her voice cracking. Olivia began chewing on her broken fingernails again. 

"No, you're not. Because that's exactly how I feel about my mom." 

The girls didn't exchange any words after that, each working silently to clean the trophies in the two trophy cases. Their conversation had left a thick cloud in the air, both wanting to know more answers to more questions, questions mostly about each other, but couldn't bring themselves too. Finally, Baines arrived, saying that it was late and they could leave. The exited the trophy room, each turning in different directions to head back to their dormitories. 

"Ophelia." Olivia called, turning around. Ophelia stopped in her tracks, not turning around to look at Olivia.

"Yes?" 

"I just wanted you to know. I'm sorry." It was so quiet it was barely there but Ophelia heard it. She closed her eyes, knowing her and Olivia had reached some sort of unspoken understanding.

"It's okay. Good night." They both returned to walking their respectable ways.

"Dearest Ophelia. Relax, darling. One detention will not do anything to damage your career opportunities. Just have fun and study. I miss you! The house is so lonely without you. Even Crookshanks the Second knows you're gone and misses you. He's taken to sleeping on your bed at night. Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny are thinking of buying a house in Hogsmeade, so that could be good for you. Uncle Ron is just trying to get on with things after a mini earthquake hit his home a week ago. Don't worry. He's fine. Anyway, I hope you're making friends. Just be the sweet girl I know you are and you'll be fine! Love you loads - Mother."

"Olive. Hogwarts does not suck and even though I want you to come home too, I can't just pull you out of school like that. You'll get used to it, I promise. I hate the flat [they call the apartment a flat in the United Kingdom, just some more terminology for you without you. It's lonely and bare and depressing as I come home everyday to find Greg eating ice cream out of the tub on our sofa! Just calm down. You'll be able to fly soon. Making any friends? Slytherins are your allies. Everyone else is just a joke. Muhaha! Grandpa and Grandma had me over for dinner the other night. They wanted me to send you your birthday present through the mail but I think I'll just save it for when you come home for Christmas. Wow, this has gotten longer than I thought. Anyway, have to get back to work. Miss my little witch very much- Dad. PS My middle name is not Xavier..."


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone. I decided to be generous today and give two updates. Yay! Enjoy! Oh! And thanks if you're still reading this. It's definitely a good feeling )

* * *

Ophelia sat in the library, reading over the book she had been assigned to read for her open class, Muggle studies. She had learnt before that Ophelia was actually the name of a character in one of Shakespeares plays but after reading Twelfth Night, she now knew Olivia was another character. She had spent many nights analysing the conversation she had with Olivia in her head. Olivia's mother and father had divorced when she was a baby. She had never heard from her mother or knew that much about her, except that she had brown hair and eyes. On the other hand, Ophelia's parents had also divorced when she was a baby and no one dared speak of her father infront of Hermione Granger. Ophelia had figured that her blonde hair had to come from her father as everyone on her mothers side had brown hair. And wasn't it just a bit strange that her and Olivia looked very similiar, like sisters almost? The only differences had to be their accents and the length of Olivia's hair.

Ophelia leaned back in her chair, the book forgotten infront of her. There could only be one explanation. Detention had been a good two weeks ago and she and Olivia hadn't talked since, as Olivia didn't try to bug her as much anymore and Ophelia stayed clear of her path. But it all made sense, didn't it? As if on time, Olivia walked into the library, looking around for a table. Ophelia caught her eye and waved her over. Olivia looked at her worriedly for a moment but walked over, a bit wary of why Ophelia, who usually avoided her, wanted to talk to her.

"Hi." She smiled weakly.

"Olivia, when's your birthday?" Ophelia asked, her mind totally blanking as Olivia looked at her strangely.

"You called me over to ask me when my birthday is?" Olivia raised her eyebrow. Ophelia shook her head.

"Just answer the question."

"Fourth November." Olivia answered with a bored tone. Ophelia bit her lip. "Why?"

"That's my birthday." She said quietly. Olivia sat down. She wasn't stupid, she had been having thoughts about the two of them as well. Quickly, she shot out the first question she could think of.

"Any allergies?"

"Strawberries even though I love them to death!" Ophelia nodded. Olivia's face had gone ghost white. She was allergic to strawberries as well.

"I don't know the name of my father." Ophelia sighed.

"I don't know the name of my mother." Olivia made a face.

"You don't think...?" Ophelia ran a hand through her hair.

"No, there's no way..." Olivia refused.

"But all the evidence is there." Ophelia said logically. "Think about it."

"Granger, I don't have time to think about it. I'm supposed to meet Nathan Longbottom for a Transfigurations assignment." Olivia made to get up, turning her back to leave.

"I can roll my tongue!" Ophelia blurted out. Olivia looked at her over her shoulder as if she was from another planet and began to walk away. "My mother can't do it!"

"So what? A lot of people can't roll their tongues." Olivia shrugged, walking slowly.

"Can you?"

Olivia didn't answer verbally, but stuck out her tongue instead and rolled it.

"Malfoy, you never know! It could be true! Malfoy come back!" Ophelia called after Olivia as she continued to walk, moving to the tables in the back.

"The idea is crazy! Why the hell could it be possible?" Olivia turned around, looking over at Ophelia, who was still seated at the desk

"Your dad left your mum after they got a divorce. My dad left my mum after they got a divorce. Neither of us knows anything else. It's possible!" Ophelia argued.

"No it's not!" Olivia stomped her foot. "It's just...coinsidence. That's all."

Ophelia rolled her eyes. "We look the same, we can imitate each others accents down to a pin, we have the same birthday and allergies, what other coinsidences can you come up with?" She challenged. Olivia stood there, her mouth opening and closing then opening again and closing once more. She was trying to come up with some explanation as to why her father couldn't be Ophelia's father. But she couldn't. She took a deep breath. She began to shake her head and suddenly a thought occured to her.

"Since as far back as I can remember, I've had this little teddy bear. It's a bit dingy but Greg said he gave it to me when I was born." Olivia spoke softly, her mind focused on the toy that was only a mere few days younger than her.

"It's not that big but it's...still probably my favourite stuffed animal ever."

Ophelia stood up, walking over to Olivia, gulping. Olivia hadn't even described the physical characteristics of the toy but she could already invision it in her head, sitting on her four poster up in the Gryfindor common room.

"It's blue with small gold eyes for buttons isn't it?" She asked, her voice shaking. Olivia shook her head in the affermative. Tears began to well up in Ophelia's eyes. She had the exact same one. She wasn't sure what to do. She had a sister, and potentially knew who her father was.

The two of them sat under the shaded tree, watching the sun set over the lake. Hermione leaned her head onto Draco's shoulder, sighing with contentment as he kissed the top of it.

"Thanks Draco. Totally took my mind off of exams. This is so beautiful." She whispered, her fingers entwining with Draco's.

"You know what else is beautiful?" He asked, his voice slightly sing songy.

"Hmm?"

"You." He placed his fingers under her chin and brought her lips to his, kissing her softly and tenderly. "Promise me I'll be the only man in your life."

"Of course, Draco." Hermione smiled up at him, bringing her left hand that had the little silver snake ring up to his cheek.

"Say it." He whispered, his silver eyes locked with hers, searching for everything he needed.

"I promise you you'll be the only man in my life. Ever." Hermione smiled, leaning forward to kiss him again. "I love you, Draco."

"I love you too, Hermione."

Under that same tree, some twelve years later, Ophelia and Olivia sat, next to each other, watching the sun set over the lake, the bright oranges and reds and pinks all mixing together to create a beautiful display.

"So if our parents were married, then that would make us..." Olivia struggled with the thought. She had spent all her time trying to convince people her and Ophelia Granger had nothing to do with each other.

"Sisters. We're sisters. Twins, I'm guessing." Ophelia finished for her.

"Who's older?" Olivia asked.

"Not sure."

They sat in silence, trying to come to terms with the information. Sisters. They were sisters. The simple word meant so much to each of them, having grown up with no other children as siblings. They shared a bond, a bond that no one else could touch. They were biologically related to each other. They were twin sisters! Meaning, they were the same.

"What's Dad like?" Ophelia asked suddenly, having wanting to have this question answered for years. Olivia smiled, her eyes still on the lake.

"He's...one of a kind." She answered, her voice low and a bit unnerved. "What about Mom?"

"She's...special. She's the kind of person who's good at basically everything and gets along great with a lot of people."

"Except Dad, right?" Olivia smirked.

Ophelia smiled. "I guess."

"Why do you think they never told us?" Olivia asked, her brows furrowing. Ophelia turned to look at her.

"I don't know. I guess they thought it was best."

"Didn't they figure we'd find out one day?" Olivia gulped, tears welling in her eyes for the first time.

"I don't know."

"I'm never going to let Dad forget this. Augh! I've never been so mad at him!" Olivia closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Ophelia bit her lip.

"We can't let them know that we know. I mean, if they found out don't you think they'd try to separate us? They've kept us from each other for so long now..."

"You're right. They obviously didn't want us to know about each other. Think somethings up? Augh!" Olivia went into another rant. "What if I needed like...bone marrow transplant? Doesn't he KNOW that it's most likely going to be accepted if it comes from a sibling? Why did he just leave her? How could he just leave her?"

"Olivia shut up! We have bigger things to worry about!" Ophelia shushed her.

"Like what?"

"Like how I'm going to meet Dad."

"And how I'm going to meet Mom." Olivia chewed on her finger nails for a moment before her face lit up. "I got it! Listen closely."

"They won't buy it!" Ophelia shook her head when Olivia finished. They had began to walk back towards the school now as it was getting dark.

"Yes they will! All we need to do is cut your hair and use a potion to grow mine out!" Olivia stated.

"It's easy!"

"No! It's not. They won't buy it! They aren't Nathan Longbottom! They'll figure out that it's not the one we say we are. They're our parents!" Ophelia fretted.

"Relax! We're twins! And we look practically the same. All you have to do is speak in an American accent! Or even if it's a bit British, Dad said it would be fine because I'm so young and it would be really weird if it didn't change a little. Come on! I've always wanted to have a chance to meet my mother. Please?" Olivia pleaded, her eyes locked with Ophelia's.

Ophelia bit her lip, watching Olivia put her hands together and beg. She had always wanted to go to America. And meet her father. But if they got caught they'd be in big trouble.

"And who knows?" Olivia added. "Besides they'll get a chance to get reacquainted once they find out we've switched and we know. Maybe they'll fall in love all over again and we can live as a family." Olivia added. The thought hadn't even crossed Ophelia's mind. "Come on 'Lia. Please?"

Ophelia gulped, the pros and cons weighing out in her head. She sighed.

"Alright. But we only have a few months so we better get started fast." She lead the two of them back to the library. It was going to be a lot of work.


	6. Chapter 6

Over the next few weeks, Hogwarts had seen a change in their two favourite topics of conversation, Ophelia and Olivia. If people had thought they were oil and water, they were wrong. There was rarely a moment they weren't seen together whispering. During meals, they'd eat quickly then run to the library or go for lengthy walks around the school. They'd always be muttering to each other or exchanging pieces of parchment.

One morning, Ophelia walked into class, her hair cut to the length of Olivia's. Short and choppy, barely sitting at her shoulders, but none the less gorgeous and blonde. The same morning, Olivia walked into her class, her hair half way down her back, her bangs side swept. Rumor had it she had paid a third year Slytherin to buy the potion for her on a Hogsmeade weekend.

During class that same day, Ophelia opened her mouth and her perfect Londoner accent had suddenly become rich and western as if she was from America with a trace of British almost not heard. Everyone gasped, sensing it was actually Olivia playing a joke on them, but thought better of it when she answered the question correctly and obtained five points for Gryfindor. She blushed furiously as chit chat erupted around her. Yes, something was definitely up.

"Okay so Uncle Ron has many brothers. The eldest is Bill. He's married to..." Ophelia asked the question, practicing her American accent once again as she quizzed Olivia and Olivia opened her mouth to answer the question, her own accent naturally coming out British as it was steadily beginning to change.

"Fleur."

"Good. And their kids names are..."

"Victoire, Pierre and Claude. And Victoire and Pierre are in Gryfindor, but Claude's only seven."

"Good. What is Auntie Molly's favourite thing to cook for me?"

"Treacle tarts with a sugar glaze. Oh that sounds so good."

"Trust me, she makes it the best. She sent me some for my birthday." Ophelia smiled.

"Oh yeah? Dad sent me a birthday present too, 'cept I think you should have it. It's only fair since you gave me the one Mum...I mean, Mother, sent for you."

"You don't have to do that." Ophelia blushed. She had only done it because she felt bad and the look on Olivia's face was one that she would never forget as she opened it to find a case of eagle owl quills. It wasn't the actual gift that had made her so happy, it was more that it was her first birthday present from her mother that had made her cry.

"No, I want to." She reached into her backpack and pulled out a small parcel. "I don't know what it is but I hope you like it." Olivia handed it to Ophelia and watched her rip the brown paper. Ophelia smiled as she looked at the two pieces of small parchment.

"Two tickets to see the Chudley Cannons vs Puddlemere United."

"Oh! Dad knows exactly what I like!" Olivia squealed. "When?"

"During break." Ophelia cracked a small smile. She had tried to get into Quidditch but was now really putting an effort into the sport as it was Olivia's passion. She had gone to every house game and was finding herself reading the Sports section of the Daily Prophet every day. It was beginning to grow on her slowly.

"You'll have so much fun. Real Quidditch games are a lot more fun than games here at Hogwarts. I promise even you'll have fun." Olivia reassured her. "Ask me another question! I studied so hard last night I thought my butt would fall off!"

"Alright. For my third birthday, Uncle Harry..."

"Took you to the zoo, where you cried when you saw the goats but shrieked with laughter when you saw the snakes!"

"Good! Wow. You really did study." Ophelia sighed.

"Let me test you. The dog's name is..."

"Noodle the Poodle."

"And Uncle Greg is..."

"Dad's best friend from Hogwarts. Everyone thought he was stupid but he's just a man of few words."

"Good." Olivia sighed. "I'm so excited! Christmas is only like in a month and a half!"

"I know. Mother sent me a letter yesterday. Said there was a surprise for me at home. You'll have to owl me about it, okay? I can't wait to find out what it is! Mother's surprises are always so fun!" Ophelia sighed, her gray eyes twinkling from enthusiasm and the eerie light being emitted from the lantern. They decided they'd had enough for that night and went back to their dorms for the night.

br Br Christmas break couldn't have come more soon. The twins had been so caught up in learning each others past along with keeping up with their course work, they hadn't even noticed when the snow had begun to fall over the grounds of Hogwarts, blanketing everything in sight. Hagrid had brought in twelve trees into the Great Hall and the corridors and stairwells were looking more festive than Ophelia had ever seen anything look so festive. The school was beautiful and it almost brought a dull ache to her heart to know she'd have to leave all the fun for three weeks. The thought that was most comforting was that she'd finally be meeting her dad, spending three weeks with him and Uncle Greg in the Californian sunshine that Olivia had told her all about. She had even spent some time reading books about the sunshine state and had decided she'd enjoy it there.

br Ophelia and Olivia hadn't decided they wanted Draco or Hermione to know in the end that they were the other. If they told them, the parent in question would be surprised and their actions were unpredictable. However, if they didn't tell them, the twin would never really know if they could see them again.

"Are you going to miss him?" Ophelia asked one night as they sat in the library, various parchments filled with notes scattered around them.

"Who? Dad? Well, yeah but I've never even met Mu...Mother so I'm not too sad." Olivia shrugged. "I mean I'll get to see him during Easter, right? What about you? Are you going to miss...Can't I just call her Mum?" Olivia asked for the thousandth time.

"No! She'll know somethings up! I've been calling her that my whole life!" Ophelia argued.

"Why? It's so old fashion! What are you? Fifty?" Olivia rolled her eyes.

"It sounds more respectable!" Ophelia had learned not to take things so harshly anymore. She had broken out of her shell, in front of Olivia anyway, and said what she wanted too.

"Whatever. I'm going to call her Mom and if she gets mad, then let her. I'm not you." Olivia crossed her arms over her chest and sat back in her chair.

"But you're supposed to be so stop pretending you're all that and get used to it." Ophelia went back to writing her Herbology essay. When she was done, she looked up to see Olivia staring at her hard, her mouth twisted in a way and her eyes narrowed. "What?"

"Don't you what me. I'm going back to the Common Room. I'll see you at the Entrance Hall tomorrow. Don't be late!" She stood up and left the library, leaving Ophelia to her thoughts.

Olivia stood nervously at the platform, Ophelia's suitcase in one hand and her handbag in the other. She was wearing a dark gray skirt and a pink sweater under Ophelia's heavy coat. Olivia had to admit, even though Ophelia dressed very conservatively, she looked good in her clothes. She looked around for any indication of Hermione Granger, knowing full well who she was, just not having ever believed she could be her mother.

"Hey you!" She felt a womanly presence behind her, the smell of vanilla lingering. She turned around and came face to face with a young woman, with the bushiest of hair she'd ever seen and the brightest of smiles. "Oh, Ophelia!" She hugged her, her warmth and presence surging through Olivia like a warm cup of soup on a December day. "I've missed you so much! Look at you! Oh Merlin!" She held her at arms length and smiled at her. Olivia couldn't help but feel the tears welling up in her eyes. This was her mother. Her mother. The woman who gave her life. Olivia wrapped her arms around her waist tightly, pressing her face into her.

"Mother!" She breathed. "Oh it's so good to finally see you!" She bit her lip hard, having picked up the habit from Ophelia. She didn't want to cry. If she cried, she'd blow her cover.

"Come on. Let's get in the car. It's so cold!" Hermione took the suitcase from who she thought to be Ophelia and led the way to the car park. "So! Tell me everything. How's Hogwarts? How was your term?"

On the other end of the platform, Ophelia stood nervously, waiting to see a man with the same colour hair as hers. She bit her nails unconsciously, not aware of how much she resembled her twin at this point. She felt someone poking her on her left shoulder and turned to find no one there.

"Boo!" Someone hissed into her right ear and she turned to come face to face with a pair of silver eyes.

"Augh!" She jumped, putting a hand to her heart. Draco laughed heartily, collecting Ophelia in his arms.

"Oh, Olive! I've missed you!" He chuckled. Ophelia held on to him tightly, feeling his laughter through out her body. He was warm and smelt of something nice, something familiar that she couldn't place. She closed her eyes. She didn't want to cry. This was her father. The man who had left her and hadn't given another thought about her since. She was supposed to hate him. Why hadn't he come back for her?

"Olive, what's wrong?" Draco looked at her, seeing the tears flow down her cheeks. Ophelia wiped them away, smiling softly. "Just great to see you...Dad."

"I know, hm? Let's get going. Portkey's about to leave any minute and Greg's waiting for us." He took the large duffle bag that was swung over Ophelia's shoulder and put it over his own. He looked up as he began walking, Ophelia had slipped her hand into his. He smirked at her and kept going towards the escalator leading to the lower level.

Draco looked up and caught a glimpse of bushy brown hair far off. He narrowed his eyes. It couldn't be. As he got closer, he realized it was. Hermione. He hadn't seen her since that night so long ago. She looked... light. At ease. She looked relaxed and possibly younger now than she did back then. But she was still beautiful. The same features that he had fallen in love with. The same sort of glow that had attracted him to her. He began to panic, his heart beating faster and faster. What if she saw him? Was she with her? He looked down to see a girl about eleven years old, the same colour hair as her sister. _Look at her._ He thought. He wanted so much to go say hi, to hug the girl and tell her she belonged to him as well. That he had so selfishly taken her other half and hadn't even come back for her. He felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. He couldn't let Olivia notice them. But it was probably too late. If Hermione was there, she was probably picking up Ophelia from Hogwarts for the holidays. Of course, why hadn't he thought of that? Olivia and Ophelia were probably in the same house and people thought they were sisters and they probably just joked and said they were but they thought they weren't. They were clueless about how close they really were. They had no idea. He pulled Olivia and took her down the escalator towards the meeting spot.

Ophelia's eyes widened as she spotted Hermione standing off to the distance. Oh no. They were done for. They would find out. They would know what was going on and then they'd separate her and Olivia again.

"Come on, Olive. We're going to miss the portkey if we don't hurry." Draco's voice sounded high but Ophelia didn't notice as they rushed down the steps. That had been close. She wondered what would have happened if they had met.

At the bottom of the escalator, Gregory Goyle stood, a bright smile on his face.

"Olivia!" He smiled as he held his arms out for a hug. "How's my favourite God daughter?"

"I'm fine, thanks."

"Oh she says thanks. I guess you do learn manners at Hogwarts. I just forgot all of mine when I got there..." He grinned. "Have a good term?"

"Yes." Ophelia smiled.

"We'd better hurry." Draco said, checking his watch and readjusting the bag across his shoulder. "Have you found the portkey, Greg?"  
Greg nodded and pulled out an expired bus pass from his back pocket.

"Excellent."


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! Sorry it took me a few days to update. I'm working on something else so look out for it! Enjoy chapter 7!

* * *

Olivia took in the sights around her as Hermione drove towards home. She hadn't spent much time in suburban London, having spent most of the two weeks in the summer in Diagon Alley. The landscape was beautiful, the snow softly pillowing the rolling fields.  
"Auntie Molly sent your favourites last night."  
"Treacle tarts?" Olivia looked at her, a smile on her face.

"You bet!"  
Olivia smiled. She had proved to be a convincing actress so far but she couldn't say the same for Ophelia. She decided to forget about her and concentrate on spending this time with her mother. br 

"So, what's the surprise?" Olivia asked casually, wanting to know what this huge surprise was. She looked at her mother, taking in her features. Her eyes were the exact same shade of brown as Olivia's, except the sparkle that was there before was gone slightly, a sort of unmistakable dull ache visible. br 

Hermione smiled, a secret sort of smile. "There's plenty of time for that."  
"Oh come on! You can't just build something up and then decide not to tell me as soon as I get home."  
"When did you become so talkative?" Hermione smiled, glancing at her briefly as she continued driving. Olivia shrugged.  
"I guess I'm just coming out of my shell more."  
"I'll say." Hermione smiled. "Anyways, you'll find out when we get home. I can't say you'll love it but you will be surprised." She began humming quietly to herself, her eyes hazing over. br 

They finally arrived to the small house, stationed on top of a hill. Olivia looked at it and felt something with in her flutter. She couldn't remember where or why or how but she had seen this house before. It was like a feeling of deja vu wash over her. The house itself looked like one of those that had been taken out of a magazine. Snow was neatly placed along the gutters, trimming the black roof with white. Lights glowed brilliantly from the window frames, colours such as blue and green and red. There was a wooden cut out of a Father Christmas on the front lawn, his jolly face slightly frosted over. br 

"The house looks great! Is this the surprise?" Olivia smiled.  
Hermione laughed, putting her arm around her shoulder.  
"Oh Ophelia. You've been away far too long. No, but I think he might be inside..."  
"He?" Olivia looked at her questioningly, confusion on her face. The front door opened then, a man emerged, holding his arms out. br 

"Who's that?" Olivia looked at Hermione, her eyes furrowed together.  
"Oh darling." Hermione kissed the top of Olivia's head. "That's Trevor. You remember him don't you? From the office?"  
"From the Department of Misuse of Magic?"  
"Yes." Hermione nodded. Trevor came within earshot, a grin on his face. br 

Trevor Beakly had a headful of auburn hair, his eyes a brilliant hazel. He was a fairly tall man, somewhere in his early thirties. His shoulders were broad, his red sweater clinging to his chest nicely. br 

"Welcome home, Ophelia!" His voice was deep and manly and even though Olivia hadn't developed an interest in boys yet, she could see why her mother had chosen to become friendly with this wizard. Ophelia had once mentioned something about Trevor, dismissing him off as soon as she had finished talking about him. Olivia had just assumed he was in the same department as Hermione, surprised to find that her assumption had been correct. Olivia found herself crossing her arms over her chest, looking him square in the eye with as much hatred as she could muster. br 

This hadn't been part of the plan. The plan had been to stay with her mother for three weeks then tell her who she was and have her father come for her, where he would eventually have to talk to Hermione. Then they would get married again and Ophelia and her could be the twin sisters they had never been. br 

"Well, why don't we go inside and have some hot chocolate?" Hermione picked up the suitcase, having Trevor take it from her hand a second later. The three of them went inside the house, Olivia flustered. Was this the surprise? Trevor? Her mothers coulege? They settled down around the table in the cosy kitchen, Hermione placing three mugs of steaming hot chocolate infront of all of them. br 

"So, Ophelia. Your mother tells me you are in Gryfindor." Trevor smiled, not remembering Ophelia being this temperamental.  
"Yes." She barked, taking a sip of the hot liquid, finding it scalded her tongue.  
"I was in Ravenclaw myself. That must have been, oh Merlin, twenty...two years ago since I was in first year."  
"Nice." She said sarcastically. Hermione sighed.  
"Um. Well, Ophelia. I suppose this is a good time to tell you the surprise." She cupped the mug in both her hands, looking back and forth between Trevor and who she believed to be Ophelia.  
"Maybe now isn't the right time, Hermione." Trevor reached over and took her left hand. And that was when Olivia noticed it. The big white gold band with the biggest diamond she had ever seen.  
"You're getting married?" She stood up, banging her clenched fist on the wood table. Her mug of hot chocolate splashed everywhere. Hermione pulled her hand away, watching her daughter with concern. br br 

"Ophelia..." She started. Olivia felt tears well up in her eyes for the second time that day. She felt sick to her stomach. This wasn't a good idea. She should never have insisted to switch spots with Ophelia. She should have just gone to California with her father like she was supposed to and remain ignorant to the fact that her mother was alive and well. She cried hard, what had she gotten herself into? br 

Ophelia opened her eyes and felt the hot sun blanketing her face. She sighed. Yes. This was nice.  
"Olive, you alright?" Draco asked, smiling, whipping his sunglasses out of his inner pocket. He grinned as he put them on. br 

"You look like a moron." Greg stated. The grin faded off of Draco's face.  
"Shut up. Come on, Olive. Leave the stupid to fend for themselves." He stuck his tongue out jokingly as they opened the door to the house and walked in. Ophelia looked all around her. The house was open concept, nothing like she had ever seen before. The bright sun came in through the walls, which were all windows, except for one. The house was over looking what looked to be a beautiful garden, a white marble fountain in the middle and lusious plants and flowers fluttering the rest of it. br 

"Why don't you go put your things in your room? I'll get lunch started." Draco said as he began pulling things out of the fridge. Ophelia stood there a moment, unsure of where the go. The floor was vast and she couldn't see a stairway anywhere. Draco closed the fridge door and looked at her for a moment.  
"What's wrong?"  
"I..um...er...I think I'll just watch you for a while." She said, sitting down at the breakfast bar. Draco smiled. br 

"Missed me didn't you?" He smiled. "I'm glad your home. Grandma and Grandpa are coming down next week. They're hosting that huge Christmas banquet again but they promised to be here for Christmas eve."  
Ophelia racked her brain for any current info on Grandparents Malfoy. She couldn't think of any. br 

"How are they?" She picked up a banana from the fruit bowl and began to unpeel it.  
"Pretty good. I saw them a few days ago. Grandpa bought a boat. He said he wanted to take you out on it one day. I told him if it wasn't to cold and if you were up for it."  
"Yeah. That would be great!" Ophelia grinned. Greg entered the kitchen, having changed out of his smart trousers and sweater and wearing now dingy sweat pants and a torn Weird Sisters t-shirt. br 

"What you cooking?"  
"Nothing for you. Don't you have some place to be?" Draco asked, his tone of voice changing.  
"No." Greg said simply, joining Ophelia at the breakfast bar. "Hey Olive. Want to take a walk with me in the garden?"  
"Um...sure." She swivelled out of her chair and followed him to the patio door, leading out to the garden. Draco smiled at them, content that who he perceived to be Olivia was home with him instead of half way across the world, and if he had any say in the matter, that was the way it would stay. br 

When they went back inside, the table had been set for three and Draco had just finished pouring pumpkin juice into all the glasses. The three sat down and began digging into Draco's meal of grilled chicken, steamed vegetables and bread rolls.  
"So, Olive. I was thinking, maybe we should transfer you to New York Magic Academy." Draco said casually. Ophelia's eyes widened. br 

"I beg your pardon?" Her voice creaked.  
"Well, you said we'd talk about when you got home. And it's so close to home! You'd get to come home every night." Draco argued. "I was speaking to the headmaster. He said it's possible to get a transfer this late into the year, especially as spring term starts after break..."  
"No." Ophelia said plainly. br 

"What do you mean no? You said yourself you hated Scotland." Draco frowned. br 

"Draco, she just got home. She's not in the mood for talking about school switches." Greg intervened. Ophelia nodded, biting her lip as she tried not to let the tears in her eyes roll down her cheeks.  
"Fine." The rest of the meal went by silently. br 

"Draco, there's something off about Olivia." Greg said, taking a sip of his firewhiskey. Ophelia had gone to her bedroom half an hour ago, leaving the two friends in the living room. br 

"No there isn't." Draco denied it, making a face. br 

"She's polite. She hardly speaks. We both know Olivia doesn't shut up and hardly ever uses her please and thank yous! She's...I don't know. It's almost as if she's..."  
"Don't." Draco looked at Greg harshly. "Don't even mention it. There's no way. I mean, they probably didn't even..."  
"Come on. How could it slip your mind that Hermione still lives in Britain, that Ophelia is going to Hogwarts too." Greg stated the obvious. Draco spat out a fingernail from his mouth, his bad nervous habit kicking in.  
"It just did at the time. I wanted her to go to Hogwarts because it simply is the best school around."  
"Yeah, and I'm the giant squid in the lake." Greg rolled his eyes. br 

"It was a mistake but there's no way she knows. I mean...There's just no way..." Draco shook his head, taking another sip of his own fire whiskey. They remained silent for a minute before Draco smiled and opened his mouth to speak again, the fire from the fireplace illuminating his eyes in a creepy glow. br 

"I saw her today though." His lips turned upwards, his eyes aimlessly staring at the flames dancing. "Hermione. And Ophelia."  
"Oh yeah?" Greg readjusted himself in his seat. "What's she look like?"  
"Exactly like Olivia. Her hairs slightly longer though. Okay a lot longer. And she was wearing a skirt." A sort of warmth spread through him like wildfire. She was alive and she was okay. br 

"What about Hermione?"  
"She looks the same. Her hair is still this gorgeous brown thing and she just seemed to glow. She looked beautiful. More grown up though. More...mature."  
"Well, obviously. You haven't seen her since she was what, eighteen?"  
"Yup." Draco nodded, finishing off the contents of his glass. "What do you think she'd say if she found out the girls were going to the same school?"  
"No idea. Think she's told Ophelia she's got a twin?"  
"Doubt it. Olivia would have been asking questions right about now." Draco reasoned. br 

"I suppose. So that's why you want her going to NY Magical Academy? To take her away from that."  
"Mostly yeah. Don't know what would happen if the two of them found out." He looked at his best friend and sighed.  
"No idea mate. Just hope she never asks about her mother and you'll be fine." Greg shrugged.  
"I hope so." Draco sighed. "I hope so." br 

A few meters away, Ophelia began to retract the Extendable Ears from under the doorframe, a small smile on her face. If only he knew... br 

"Lia, you were right. This was a bad idea. Mum and Trevor are getting married! Trevor! I know! Augh, that was the big surprise. I hope things are going better for you and Dad and Greg. Tomorrow Ginny Harry and Ron are coming over. Can't wait to meet them. Give Dad and Greg both a big hug from me. -Olive." br 

"Olive. Things are just as bad here. Dad's talking about sending me so some school in New York. I can't go to school in New York. YOU can't go to school in New York. I say we just tell them now and have them meet and get it over with. Trevor? They're getting married? Oh no...Well, he's nice, doesn't treat me like a kid so don't be rude. He's not like the other guys Mother's brought home. Not that she's brought home many. Just Gabe and Todd and trust me, even she didn't have many nice things to say about them. But Trevor's well liked by both of us. As for Ginny Harry and Ron, Harry's a legimance so I don't know if he'll be able to figure you out. Just don't...look at his eyes. That's how he gets you. A bit creepy really. Give Mother a hug from me. -Lia."


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone, I haven`t updated this in so long and I kept getting emails for it so I decided to pick it up again. Thanks for the reviews and adds to favourites. Means a lot  I hope you guys enjoy it. OHHH! And I'm adding two chapters today. Review please. Constructive criticism is my favourite!

____________________________________

Ophelia smiled as she sat at the breakfast bar, the newspaper spread out in front of her, a grapefruit cut in neat squares, courtesy of Greg, in her plate. She had never felt so, relaxed or calmed before. This was the last place on Earth she could truly be herself, but she felt home. Not at all out of place. This is where she belonged.

"What you reading there, Olive?" Greg nudged her as he sat down beside her, with his own plate of bacon and eggs. "Aren't you a little young for the newspaper? And the Daily Prophet? Since when do you read that? I haven't read one of these in ages!" Greg pulled the newpaper towards him, curious as to what was going on in Wizarding World- London.

"I..er... made a subscription before I left for the holidays. I wanted to keep up with what was going on in London before I left." Ophelia lied dumbly. She had been reading the Prophet since she could read and she wasn't about to stop because Olivia didn't find any interest in current affairs. She could just say it was a habit she had picked up.

She watched him read it for a few minutes, nibbling on her grape fruit. Ophelia sighed when she realized he wasn't about to give it back so soon.

"Good morning, Olive." Draco came into the kitchen and planted a kiss on top of her head.

Ophelia smiled. 

"Morning, Dad." 

"I hope you don't have any plans for today. I was thinking we go do some Christmas shopping so I can get you those gifts I missed. I mean...I already bought you a lot but I want to be sure I got them all..." Draco rambled as he grabbed a cup from the cupboard and started to make himself coffee.

"Dad!" She moaned. "I already have everything I need..."

"Hold on for a minute. Are you saying you, Olivia Malfoy, already have everything your heart ever desired? Are you feeling okay?" He looked at her with mock concern. "Alert the press!"

"On it." Greg laughed. "Draco, look what she's got here."

"What?" Draco looked over Greg's shoulder to the Daily Prophet. "Are you reading? For leisure? Both of you? I don't know who I'm more surprised at."  
"It's just a newspaper." Ophelia blushed.

"Yeah, Draco. It's just a newspaper."

"For starters, I didn't even know you could read." He shoved Greg's shoulder and laughed. "And for you, I thought you only read when you had to."

"No..." Ophelia blushed. "Umm...I'll be in my room." She put her dish in the sink and walked quietly to the little retreat she had set up for herself.

Olivia hadn't come out of her room in days. Well Ophelia's room. It was obviously Ophelia's room. It was pink, neat, with a tiny desk in the corner, and a huge bookshelf lining one whole wall. For some reason, the room was comforting. And she didn't want to leave the room.

Hermione had tried many times to talk to her, but Olivia was stubborn and refused to open her mouth for Hermione. Ginny had come over earlier during the week and had a very nice visit with her but Olivia would not speak with Hermione. At all. She had refused to see Trevor as well.

She had half a mind to shout at Hermione. What did she think she was doing? It wasn't like Draco had never had other women over. He'd always told Olivia he'd never get married again but he did like having friends. But this was different! Hermione was getting married! To someone who Olivia didn't know. Her mother had moved on. She had forgotten she had another daughter and was on her way to having a new life without her. And Ophelia didn't seem to care! She had to act quickly. Soon the holidays would be over and they'd both be going back to Hogwarts and they'd be exactly where they started.

"Lia, I want to tell her. I want to yell at her. I'm so upset right now. Save me. -Olive."

"Olivia, they're only engaged. We'll get them together soon. I say we tell them on the platform. I think I've devised away to let Dad not send me/you to that school in New York. Hang in there. If things get really bad, floo me right away. Use the fireplace in the den. -Ophelia."


	9. Chapter 9

Lucky for you chapter 9 is really long :P

______________________________________

Olivia had had it. She wasn't happy. She was upset. And no matter how many times Ron played Exploding Snaps with her and let her win, she was still upset. Olivia stormed into Hermione's room the next morning and watched as she got ready for the day in front of her mirror. 

"Good morning, sweetheart!" Hermione smiled, glad to see 'Ophelia' back to her normal self. "Everything okay?"

"How can you stand there and pretend like everything is okay?" Olivia shouted. "You never talk about my father and now you're getting married? Don't you think you owe me some kind of explanation?"

Hermione stared at her wide eyed. Ophelia had never shouted at Hermione.

"Ophelia, please don't shout." Hermione said quietly, her voice quivering. Father. Draco. Of course. She was hoping this day wouldn't come. She had hoped Ophelia would remain ignorant to that and life would just go on. But clearly, even the brightest witch of her age makes mistakes sometimes.

"I won't until you tell me! Who is he? Where is he? Why did he leave? What did I do for him to leave?"

Hermione sat down on her bed, patting the bed for Olivia to come sit next to her. Olivia stood where she was.

"Your father and I met when we were both students at Hogwarts. We got married after graduation and divorced when you were three months old. He left because we were both young and not ready to be married. Neither of us had a lot of money, as his parents had abandoned him after we got married and I couldn't work because of the pregnancy." Hermione said calmly.

Olivia took a deep breath. "Why hasn't he come for me?" Her voice quivered, the fake British accent gone. She knew how hard this had to be for Hermione. First, a daughter that had changed so much and then all these unpleasant questions being thrown at her.

"I don't know." Hermione choked, tears running down her face. It was the same "I don't know" she asked herself of why she hadn't gone to find 'Olivia'. She didn't know that Olivia had found her. "I'm so sorry, love. I just hoped that ... "

"Whats his name?" Olivia began chewing her finger nails. It was taking everything in her not to cry. Not to fall to her mother and tell her who she really was and what her and Ophelia had done.

Hermione shook her head, biting her lip. "I can't say it..."

"Say it." Olivia urged her. "Don't I get to know who my father is?"

"I'm sorry, I.. I can't." Hermione cried.

"Good morning, ladies!" Trevor walked in. He looked at the both of them and his smiled disappeared. "Everything alright?" He wrapped his arms around the shaken Hermione and kissed the top of her head. "What's wrong, love?"

Olivia left, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. She was causing Hermione more pain than she could even imagine.

Ophelia had never met anyone scarier than her grandfather. Grandpa Malfoy had a stern look on his face at all times. He wore long dark robes in the Californian heat and always walked with a staff. However, when he saw the little blonde girl, a smile appeared on his face and he seemed more playful and easy going. And his boat, in Ophelia's opinion, was perfect.

"So little one, you haven't told me how you're doing in Quidditch this season." He said casually as Ophelia sprawled out on the deck.

"First years aren't allowed on the house team." She made a face. "It's a stupid rule if you ask me. They made the exception for Harry Potter, why not for Olivia Malfoy?"

Lucius laughed.

"It's a good thing too." Narcissa spoke up. "A Quidditch pitch is no place for young ladies."

"Don't be silly, Narcissa." Lucius rolled his eyes. "If I remember correctly, someone was the best female beater the Slytherin team's ever seen."

Narcissa blushed. "That was a long time ago, Lucius."

Draco laughed. "Don't kid yourself, Mum. You played on that all ladies team too."

"I play for fun, not as a career."

"So do I, Grandma!" Ophelia laughed. "What are the chances of me actually becoming a Quidditch star?"

"I thought that was your dream, kiddo." Draco stared at her in shock.

"It was. But I've got better dreams now. I want to work at the Ministry. Some of the fifth year girls left some pamphlets around in the Common Room a few weeks ago. Department of Misuse of Magic looks fasinating!" Ophelia sat up and took off her sunglasses to look at Draco. Draco nodded.

"That's dreaming big, little one." Lucius laughed.

Later that night, Draco sat on the porch, once again biting his finger nails. Olivia's career goals, that was just a coincidence. She didn't really know. Did she?

"Bit cold out here, isn't it?" Ophelia stepped onto the porch, hugging herself. Draco smiled.

"Come sit with me." He pulled her over and wrapped his arms around his little girl.

"Dad?" Ophelia asked, getting comfortable. She liked sitting like this with Hermione and it was comforting knowing she could sit like this with her father too.

"Hm."

"If I ask you something, can you promise not to get mad?"

Draco laughed. "You can ask for anything in this world, Olive, and I won't ever get mad."

"Can you tell me about my mum? I think I'm old enough to know about her." Ophelia tried her best to sound grown up. She didn't want Draco to think she was too young.

"Why do you want to know, Olive? I mean, we've been doing well without her, haven't we? Besides, am I not enough for ya?" He gave her a little squeeze.

"I'm just curious. Everyones Mum sends them stuff they've forgotten at home at school or sometimes long letters and some home made goodies. And ... well, it just makes me wonder about her." Ophelia bit her lip. "Please?"

Draco sighed and thought for a moment. He smiled to himself as he felt Ophelia's hair. Soft but extremely bushy. _Just like her mother's. _He couldn't help but think.

"Her hair. It felt exactly like yours. But her's was brown. Dark brown with these great big brown eyes. And she always smelled of vanilla." Draco smiled. Ophelia closed her eyes and bit her lip. Hermione still smelt that way. Ophelia willed herself not to cry.

"She was very intelligent. She was the brightest witch of our year. And she knew it too. She was bossy but sure of herself. And she was extremely stubborn."

Ophelia smiled. Exactly like Olivia.

"Dad, what was her name? You never told me."

"It doesn't matter, Olive."

"Why not? She's my mother." Ophelia looked at him, her eyes boring into his. "You mean I don't get to know anything." 

"You get to know everything except that. When we were eighteen, we got married. There were only three people at our wedding..." 

"What do you mean I can't know that? That's totally unfair." Ophelia steamed over Draco. 

"...only three people showed up for her. Not for me. My mother and father weren't there thats how much they hated her." 

"I can't believe you're being such a child. I'm not going to go looking for her or anything. I just..."

"When she was six months pregnant with you, she tried to run away. She tried to take you away from me forever because she was so unhappy."

"Now you're just being ridiculous! Don't tell me tall tales about my mother!" 

"She named you Olivia after a character from a Muggle play because it was her favourite play and her favourite character."

"Ophelia! My name is Ophelia!" Ophelia screamed. She jumped up from Draco's lap and covered her mouth.

Draco stared at her, his eyes wide open, his face looking eerie from the moon light. He stood up slowly.

Ophelia turned towards the house and tried to open the door.

"What did you say?" His voice was low but Ophelia heard him. She bit her lip, tears forming in her eyes as she struggled with the door. "Stop that."

"I'm sleepy. I want to go to bed." She shook her head, trying her best to hold her voice steady.

"What's your name?"

"Olivia! My name is Olivia Jane Malfoy! My birthday is November fourth. I'm allergic to strawberries! I learned how to ride a broom when I was..." Ophelia started reiterating her study notes on Olivia's life history.

"You said Ophelia." Draco whispered. "Ophelia." He said the name again, slowly, softly. As if he was getting used to saying it. "Ophelia Narcissa Malfoy."

"Granger." Ophelia muttered. There was no getting out of this one. "Ophelia Narcissa Granger."

Draco could feel his heart swell. Ophelia. This was his little girl. The other twin. The one he had left behind. He got down on his knees and held Ophelia at arms length.  
"It can't be."

"We figured it out at school. I'm so sorry. You aren't supposed to know who I am. I just wanted to... Olivia and I..." 

"Sh...." Draco shook his head. He held her to his chest tightly, as if not wanting to let go, not saying anything, but Ophelia could hear his heart beating fast. She wasn't sure if this was good or bad. But she had to let Olivia know as soon as possible.

"Olive, he knows. Slipped. Oops. He's not mad. He's wonderful.-Lia."


	10. Chapter 10

Olivia closed her eyes. She took a deep breath. It was over. She had one of two options. She could tell Hermione who she really was, or wait until the holidays were over. Christmas was in a few days and then New Years. She could do it.

Hermione knocked softly on the door and came in, her eyes red and puffy.

"Ophelia, can we talk?" She asked, her voice raw. Olivia nodded. Hermione came in and sat down on the bed next to Oliva.

"Mum, before you begin. I just..."

"No, sweetheart. Don't apologize. If anything, I should apologize to you. I'm sorry for not telling you about Trevor before and about..." Hermione bit her lip. "...your father."

"Mum..."

"Just listen. We were young and we thought we were in love. I tried to run away when I was pregnant because I realized I'd made a huge mistake. When you're in love, you're blind. I didn't think of anything else except that I wanted to be with him. I was wrong. He wasn't who I thought he was and I wasn't who he thought I was. I'd made him leave his whole life for me. What I'm trying to say is, Ophelia, that I don't want you to hate him. Or me for keeping all of this from you.

Draco and I had been in school together since first year. We didn't always get along but we fell in love in our seventh year. We were both eager to prove to everyone that we were meant to be together. So we got married right after graduation. A few months later, I got pregnant. Ophelia, if i tell you more, I..." Hermione could feel herself begin to choke up again.

"Keep going, Mum." Olivia encouraged. Hermione felt her heart clentch. This was the hardest thing she'd ever have to do. Other than being able to separate herself from one of her children, she had to tell her daughter about her twin sister.

"The Healer told me I was having twins." Hermione closed her eyes. Olivia nodded, as tears welled down her cheeks. "When things began getting bad, I wanted to run away. All Draco and I did was fight all the time. We fought about the house, his parents, my parents, both of our friends, money. Everything. I tried running away. I left my wand and wandered into the Muggle World because I knew he'd never look for me there. But he found me and brought me back. He said if I was going to go, I couldn't take the babies with me.

Then finally, you were born. And your sister." Hermione looked at Olivia, waiting for some sort of reaction from her. Olivia simply sat there, waiting for the rest of the story. "And we tried to work it out. Both of us loved you two so much. I hadn't seen Draco smile like that in a long time as he had when you were both born." Hermione sniffed. "We decided we'd try once more. Just for you two.

"But it wasn't as easy as we thought. Things got more difficult after you were born. We still were poor and we were still fighting. Then one day, he just left, taking your sister with you. And I let him." Hermione stopped. "It was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. Let go of one of my babies. Ophelia. It's just, it was too painful to talk about and I know it was really unfair to you. I just hope you can forgive me."

Olivia sat there. "Draco Malfoy is my father and Ophelia. My name is Olivia."


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys, I've been writing this story for 4 years but I've had serious writers block with it. I still appreciate all of your feedback I get from time to time because I had never expected this fanfic to take off. Rest assured, I will have a new chapter up soon. Thank you for your reviews! 


End file.
